scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
E-Z
*Note* This game does not exist. It is written out for future game planning for the Scorpius series by me. E-Z is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Gregory & co. will encounter these enemies in the western part of Scorpius Fields. Physical Appearance E-Z appears as a blue robotic figurine hovering above the ground, with five yellow eyes, broad shoulders, three claws, five spikes under their bodies, a spike on its forehead, and a small text on its body that says "E-Z". Origin of Name Just like its name is stated, it is a robotic acronym on the word "easy", which means satisfying for beginners. Development This enemy was based off the flying robot enemies from the Final Fantasy series. Though it doesn't resemble them, it does however, hover in the air. Attacks E-Z mainly attacks Gregory & co. by sticking their claws into their foes. E-Z also performs a few moves, such as Defense Shield, Cloaking Shield, Blinker, and Crystal Drop. Defense Shield is a status effect move that boosts the user's Defense by one level. Cloaking Shield is another status effect move, which works the same way as Defenese Shield, except that it boosts the user's Special Defense by one level. Blinker is an attack that flashes a light to damage the foe. It may also slightly lower the foe's Accuracy. Crystal Drop drops silver colored stones on the target for damage. It may also cause the Flinch status if it hits. E-Zs may appear as easy enemies because of their HP, but they make up for it by having high Defense. They also have great Special Attack power, which makes them a threat. However, they aren't very strong on Attack and are very slow, as well as having weak Special Defense. When facing an E-Z in battle, they always use status effect moves to boost their performance before using a special attack move. The best way to defeat it is by using special moves, due to their Special Defense being low. They are also strong on grass, electricity, and rock, but weak against fire. Using Fire, Emberette, Wolfember, or Wolfette for special fire moves would be the best choice. An upgraded brown version of E-Z is named X-PERT, who unknowingly appears in Evil's dimension. It is unknown if the robots are created by Evil himself, or if that they just prefer being in wicked atmospheres. The strongest upgraded version of E-Z and X-PERT is A-CER, an enemy that appears at the Challenge Tower. The color of A-CER is red with blue eyes and has three spikes on its head, and a small text that says "A-CER" on its body. Trivia *E-Z closely resembles Regice, an ice-type Pokèmon in the Pokèmon series, mostly by color. *E-Z's Mind Thought refers to an internet error quote, in which it warns the player that it is an error (probably a malfunction). It may also refer to the 1998 video game Zelda II: The Adventures of Link, in which a character in a village says the following dialogue "I am error." It's most likely that his name is Error chosen by Nintendo themselves. * E-Z is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game.